sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Marzenie o dorośnięciu! Konsternacja Amazonek
Marzenie o dorośnięciu! Konsternacja Amazonek (jap. 大人になる夢！アマゾネスの当惑 Otona ni naru yume! Amazonesu no tōwaku) – 33 (160) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 20 stycznia 1996 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się sceną, w której Kwartet Amazonek kpią sobie z Zirconii. Ostatecznie pojawia się sama zainteresowana i jak zwykle robi porządek wrzeszcząc na wszystkich. Kiedy zostaje już tylko Kwartet, wysyła je z misją specjalną na festiwal odbywający się pod nazwą „Ceremonia Dojrzałości”. Tymczasem same wojowniczki są poddawane namowom Minako, by przyjąć pracę dorywczą przy pewnym projekcie. Haczyk tkwi w tym, że dziewczyna nie wspomina, ani o tym ile wynoszą zarobki, ani ile godzin mają pracować. Ostatecznie dziewczyny jednak dają się namówić. Na miejscu okazuje się, że praca ma polegać na pomocy przy przygotowywaniu festiwalu. Co więcej, mają to robić za darmo. Jednak dziewczęta i tak się zgadzają. Po chwili na miejscu pojawiają się także Amazonki. Ostatecznie wszystkie biorą się do pracy. Niestety szybko zaczynają się schody. Pierwszą trudnością jest konieczność zawieszania girland. Trzeba je umieścić bardzo wysoko, a Rei, Mako i Usagi mają z tym pewne problemy. Z pomocą przychodzą im o dziwo JunJun, CereCere i VesVes. Wykorzystując swoje akrobatyczne zdolności zawieszają girlandy, czym wprawiają dziewczęta w zdumienie. Tylko jedna PallaPalla nie angażuje się. Nie pozostaje jednak bierna, gdyż zauważa, że girlandy wiszą jakoś... krzywo. Wtedy do akcji wchodzi Ami ze swoim komputerem. Wykorzystując go do analizy dekoracji z pomocą Amazonek wprowadza odpowiednie poprawki, czym z kolei budzi zachwyt PallaPalli. Po pewnym czasie JunJun zauważa, że Chibiusa mocuje się ze spadającą tablicą. Mimo, że obie dziewczyny próbują ją utrzymać, tablica wciąż spada. Sytuację ratuje dopiero Makoto. Tym razem swoją siłą wzbudza zachwyt JunJun. Z kolei w innym miejscu Rei i CereCere przygotowują kompozycje kwiatowe. Wojowniczka okazuje się być o wiele lepsza od „mistrzyni kwiatów”. Gdzie indziej znowu PallaPalla dostaje balon od Usagi i Makoto. Prace idą szybko naprzód, a Kwartet uznaje nasze wojowniczki za bardzo fajne dziewczyny. Przychodzi następny dzień. Ponownie pojawiają się nasze bohaterki. Tym razem jednak poszczególne dziewczyny z Kwartetu wypytują po pierwsze: po co jest ta cała ceremonia, a potem jakie są nadzieje dziewcząt związane z dorosłym życiem. Jednak po wysłuchaniu ich odpowiedzi wyśmiewają wszystkie twierdząc, że o wiele lepiej jest byś dzieckiem gdyż wtedy życie jest beztroskie. Podczas gdy CereCere i VesVes przepytują Rei i Chibiusę, JunJun i PallaPalla zaczynają atakować gości przybyłych na festiwal w poszukiwaniu złotego zwierciadła. Dołączają do nich też pozostała dwójka i razem wzywają swojego lemura. Ten zajmuje się pożeraniem zwykłych zwierciadeł. Wtedy też na scenę wkraczają wojowniczki. Jednak lemur BiriBiri Yarō pada z przejedzenia, a jego właścicielki zaczynają się kłócić między sobą. Wykorzystują to wojowniczki i używają swoich ataków, by je rozdzielić i pokonać. Gdy wydaje się to skutkować, Sailor Moon z Sailor Chibi Moon wpadają w pułapkę. Ratuje je jednak Tuxedo Mask, a Sailor Chibi Moon wzywa pegaza. Akurat w tej chwili ożywa lemur, jednak po to tylko, by przyjąć na siebie atak Sailor Moon. Kwartet Amazonek znowu daje plamę, a wojowniczki są bardzo zadowolone z ceremonii, jednak zastanawiają się gdzie przepadły ich nowe znajome... Warto jeszcze dodać, że Królowa Nehellenia ma już dość niepowodzeń swoich poddanych i zamierza sama wkroczyć na scenę... Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Diana – Kumiko Nishihara * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Królowa Nehellenia – Yoshiko Sakakibara * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * CereCere – Yuri Amano * PallaPalla – Machiko Toyoshima * JunJun – Kumiko Watanabe * VesVes – Junko Hagimori * BiriBiri Yarō – Nobuhiko Kazama Galeria Zapowiedź odc160.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep160 1.jpg Ep160 2.jpg Ep160 3.jpg Ep160 4.jpg Ep160 5.jpg Ep160 6.jpg Ep160 7.jpg Ep160 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Święto młodości. en:Dream to be an Adult! The Amazoness' Bewilderment de:Warum erwachsen werden? Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii